As the image-forming devices include multiple functions and additional features, the operation of these image-forming devices has become highly complex. In recent years, the single image-forming devices have multiple functions for copiers, printers, facsimiles and scanners. In addition, certain image-forming devices also include application duplicate functions. One exemplary application duplicate function is to copy two one-sided pages into a single two-sided page. Another exemplary application duplicate function is to copy each page of the open book into a separate output page. As the multiple functions are integrated into single image-forming devices, the complexity has also grown and the users have frequent questions on the functions and the operations. In the past, the users learned the functions and the operations from manuals that are provided at the delivery of the image-forming devices.
Newer image-forming devices have a large display panel such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) for displaying help information. For example, after selecting a key for a function to be performed, the corresponding help information is automatically displayed at the LCD. Alternatively, a menu for the selected key is displayed for finding help. In the recent image-forming devices, the above electronic reference or help has become a major force, and the help text is directly referred by the user.
As the complexity has grown in the image-forming devices, an amount of the electronic help text has also significantly increased for sophisticated features and the integrated multiple functions. Consequently, the storage capacity for the electronic help text has become an issue. That is, the associated costs for a sufficiently large storage capacity are almost prohibitive for the image-forming device. Furthermore, the large help information or text is not always helpful. Since the installation environment varies for the image-forming devices, some of the help information is not necessary. For example, the factors for installation environment include an installation location, a department or section where the device is located and the user preference for the operation. These factors demand various sets of help information. Another exemplary factor is that the help information increasingly needs to be multiple languages even if the image-forming devices are installed in Japan as numerous businesses become global. Because of the above described factors, it has become impossible to install a necessary set of the help information in the factory at the delivery time.
To improve the above described problems, a network-based help method has been proposed. The help text is stored in a predetermined network server, and the image-forming device accesses the help server to download the help information as necessary. The above network help facility on-line support or on-line help method solves the cost issues associated with the large memory capacity in the image-forming device. Furthermore, the on-line help also facilitates to always provide the user with the most updated help information. Another advantage is that the on-line help enables the administrator to collect historical data on accessing the help information in the help server.
According to Japanese Patent Publication 2001-312462, an on-line help technique provides instructions for guiding the user to operate a specific image-forming device in an appropriate manner. Upon analyzing a received operational manual request from the image-forming device, the on-line help system searches the corresponding operational information in the storage media and downloads the searched operational information to the originally requesting image-forming device such as a digital copier. The essential information in the downloaded manual is displayed to the user at the digital copier for the current operational status so that the subsequent operation is smoothly performed.
According to Japanese Patent Publication 2002-16749, an image-forming device is connected a server of the manufacturer via the Internet. The display data for various situations is in a language or expression suitable for the Internet environment and is stored at either the image-forming device or the manufacturer server. In response to a type and a degree of the currently occurring situation, a corresponding data is searched and displayed through a user-interface. This technique provides the most updated version of the detailed and easily understandable guiding information without the substantial increase in the memory capacity at the image-forming device.
According to Japanese Patent Publication 2002-258682, an image-forming device is equipped with a video camera for capturing the changing facial expressions of the user. Based upon a coordinate change of the predetermined characteristic point in the facial elements, the contraction in facial muscles is detected. It is then determined as to whether or not the user is confused about the operation of the image-forming device based upon the detected contraction amount in the facial muscles. In response to the user confusion, a help guidance display or a help menu is automatically displayed for enabling prompt and smooth handling by the user.
In the above prior art on-line techniques as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publications 2001-312462 and 2002-16749, it takes an undesirable amount of time to download the help information when the access to the help server is through a relatively slow line. Furthermore, the amount of the download time is corresponding to the size of the help information. The response time is thus generally long before displaying the help information since the user depresses the help button on the image-forming device. Due to the long response time, the current task is interrupted and delayed. Consequently, the user experiences some stressful situation.
In the above prior art video technique as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication 2002-258682, the associated cost is prohibitive for the video camera and the image processing. In order to determine the change in the facial expression, the video camera must have high resolution and must be adaptable. Furthermore, a voluminous amount of data must be processed to detect the confusion in the facial expressions.
In view of the above described prior art problems, the help facility on a complex image-forming device remains to be desired for substantial improvement.